


A Pocketbook to the End of Time, the World, and Most Other Things

by blockyaloe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockyaloe/pseuds/blockyaloe
Summary: everything is ending- quite rapidly, i may say.
Kudos: 4





	A Pocketbook to the End of Time, the World, and Most Other Things

One may start their story of the end of the world, time, or the universe anywhere- their current place of residence is a rather common starting point. However, other starting points could include places such as schools, libraries, bowling alleys, and any other place where one may find themselves at any given time.

In this case, we will start in an office building. In this office building, there is an intern. This intern, at the moment the world’s end began, was making a coffee– two creams, one sugar –for one of the many people typing away in the numerous rows of cubicles that filled the floor. Such an activity was one that this intern often found himself doing, and he was not happy about it in the slightest. 

His discontent with the current situation in which he found himself, however, had no effect on the end of many things, nor did that end have any effect on his current discontent- all of those feelings existed inside of a bubble, never to leave his own mind in any form other than a poorly written rant to be posted online under the guise of anonymity. 

No matter any given person’s feelings of discontent, human society works in such a way that they are expected to do their job. Unless, of course, one were to simply leave, walk away from their blights and never return. 

But, unfortunately, doing such a thing was often described as “socially unacceptable”, or even “rude”. And so, the intern made the coffee, taking extra care to assure that two sugars went into it, as opposed to the requested one- spite was one of the few luxuries that had no price tag. 

While the intern wallowed in his feelings of distaste, the universe began to implode on itself. It was unrelated.


End file.
